Link (Awakening)
'Link '''is the main character of the ''Legend of Zelda series and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Awakening, and comes along to help Allen in his journey, eventually going on his own way. Story Origin Link was a rancher in Ordon Village at around 17 years old. He sports a Triforce shaped birthmark on his hand, strongly implying that he currently possesses the Triforce of Courage, though possibly it is merely there as a mark of a Chosen Hero. One day, Rusl, the town's only warrior and swordsmith, requests Link to be his proxy for a trip to Hyrule to deliver the Ordon Sword and Ordon Shield which the Royal Family ordered. As he prepares to leave, King Bulblin and his forces attack, knocking out Link and kidnapping his friends Ilia and Colin, along with the other children. After regaining consciousness, Link is drawn into the Faron Province, which has become blanketed with Twilight. The Twilight morphs Link into a wolf. He is imprisoned by Shadow Beasts, but escapes with the help of Midna. Later, Link delivers Light back to the Faron Province, with the help of Midna, and awakens as the Chosen Hero, now donning his trademark green clothing. Link and Midna venture to collect the Fused Shadows, which can be used to defeat Zant, the king of the Twilight Realm, who covered Hyrule in Twilight.Taken straight from the Legend of Zelda wiki. After his adventure, Link becomes the chief of Ordon Village. Fleeing Destiny Approximately two years after his adventures in Hyrule, Link is visited once again when Lexaln Siurt and his buttbuddies Occidere Way, Dante Saxon, and Ceodore Harvey. They coincide with the recent appearance of Heartless in the surrounding countryside; angered at them for snatching away livestock and ruining crops, Link jumps at the chance of helping the group stop them after relegating his chiefly status to a villager temporarily. He travels with them to Hyrule Castle, only to see Castle Town overrun with Heartless. After fighting their way to the center of the castle, they find Alalngar and Jushur. The group fight the two, and after coming to a relative stalemate, the two leave the world. Lexaln and his friends attempt to follow them, and Link stays behind to rebuild the land. Appearance Link has light blonde hair, blue eyes, and a medium build. He wears a set of white leggings and undershirt beneath a green tunic, and a three-point belt where the scabbard of the Master Sword he wields is strapped to Link's back, along with brown gauntlets, brown boots, and a brown hat. Personality Link is very quiet, and prefers to stay in the background. He rarely inputs his opinion, but is in no way a pushover. He fights for what he believes is justice, and is happy to help those in need. Powers and Abilities Sword and Magic Link is very powerful with his sword, using his unique left-handed sword style to quickly overpower his enemies and finish them off quickly. He also is adequate with all elements of magic, and while he doesn't excel in any of them, he can pull off a spell to save his life. Notes Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters